Earth's Forgotten Angel
by Maejirase
Summary: A normal girl, kidnapped from school, experimented on, and trained in several arts of lethal abilities, tries to find her place at home but is rejected. She teleports herself, where she wants to belong and hopefully accepted. To start anew. Sasuke/OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto'. 'Naruto' belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I do own Sierra {Lark} Moore (Jinsai Risai {Jin /Ji /Ri} Maejirase), and her family the Luist Family (Sierra's adoptive family), and other friends.

**Tengoku no Hana **– Flower of Heaven

* * *

**Earth's Forgotten Angel**

**Prologue**

* * *

No one is ever prepared for the future. No matter how much you try and prepare for it, you're never really prepared for everything. You could have everything planned out and you don't see anything that could possible ruin it, but all it takes is for one thing, one other person's decision and everything you've known, everything that you loved and cared for is gone or destroyed. Everyone that knew you becomes your worst fears. Everything is opened to you in a whole new perspective; a whole new angle. An entirely new life. New friends with new enemies. New hopes and new dreams. New fears and new doubts. Sometimes even new families.

No one would have ever predicted what would have happened to me in the future. I never had a set course in this life or world for that matter. I was unique in my own way; like everyone is. I had the strangest addiction towards violence, blood, destruction, war, and gore and along with that an ever-changing personality. One day I'd be as happy, loud, and high as a kite, then the next I could be so down, calm, and quiet that you would've thought something tragic happened to me. I liked to stay and keep to myself. I had learned from experience that there are few people in the world today that you can trust and not have to worry about being broken, shattered into a million little pieces, torn apart, backstabbed, and thrown away.

I had always thought of myself as a careful, confident, strong, calm, and capable person. I figured that nothing bad would ever happen to me no matter how much I wanted it to; it just wouldn't happen because I was born on the Friday the 13th, which automatically meant that anything I dreamed or hoped for would never have a chance on coming true, which made me superstitious. I was always watching for anything out of the ordinary and counted a lot to make sure everything was going to be okay.

My history is nothing special by my standards. I was raised to be the oldest in my family; bearing the responsibilities as the oldest children are taught to do. I was never one to show or bear my feelings to my family. I would always go and share them to my close family friends, the Luists. My father served in the military and was gone a lot. My mother was the manger of a floral shop she owned, which was named, "Tengoku no Hana". We lived decently, though Mother was more favorable to my younger siblings than to me though.

My mother had a dark side though. One that I hoped my younger siblings never had to see. When father was away, she'd drink a bit and sometimes heavily. She'd get rough and slap and hit me around. I took it. I hid it. As long as she didn't go after my siblings, she could hit me all she wanted. I detested my mother. She treated me with disrespect that several times I thought about ending my life, but it was the Luists and my small posse of friends that kept me from making the final vertical mark connecting the thirteen other horizontal marks on both of my arms.

There are also scars on my back and abdomen too. They were from several things from the past; dark things of my past. Three star-shaped scars on my shoulders, two on the left and one on the right, were from bullets from trying to protect those precious to me, several small scars from fighting against someone with a blade, and a large gashed scar on my abdomen from a fight for freedom.

Now, though the beginning of the story begins where I was targeted by strange people searching worthy subjects to undergo testing. Testing that should have killed me but didn't. Experimenting not meant for a normal human being to endure. Horrid treatments designed to turn me into a monster. Never ending trails that lead me to make sure I could never blend back into society; an outcast in my own world. An outcast in my own family. To my friends. In my school. Within my own town.

My story starts now.


	2. Chapter 1: Cornered

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto' or the song 'Stand My Ground'. 'Naruto' belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. 'Stand my Ground' belongs to Within Temptation. I do own Sierra {Lark} Moore (Jinsai Risai {Jin /Ji /Ri} Maejirase), and her family the Luist Family (Sierra's adoptive family), and other friends.

**Jiyu **– Freedom

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Cornered**

* * *

The morning sky was fair and beautiful. A mix of the early raising sun and retreating night; blending together to go from a royal blue to a dark lavender to a salmon pink. I walked to school listening to my violet iPod. My breath hung in the frosty morning air. I hummed gently to the song '_Stand My Ground_' by _Within Temptation_. I looked up into the sky and saw black crows fly overhead and land in the football field next to the school as I walked past. As I approached Jiyu High School, I caught a glancing pass of an armored vehicle that surely shouldn't be around here. I then looked back at the field to count the crows. One, two... Six, seven… Twelve, thirteen. 'Thirteen. Shit,' I thought to myself. I then thought about what day it was today.

"Yesterday was Thursday the… twelfth… that would make today Friday the thirteenth… Double shit!" I cursed quietly under my breath. I was just hoping and praying that nothing bad would happen. Friday the thirteenth, thirteen crows, and an unknown vehicle that was out of place. I hoped to whatever fucking higher being there was that it was just a random coincidence.

Upon entering the school, I set my superstitions aside and pulled myself together. I walked up the stairs to the second floor, which was where my locker, number 260, was located, and spun in my locker combo 13-39-26. Yea, even my locker and locker combo is cursed. But that's if you were superstitious… like me.

The hall bell rang noisily throughout the hallways, informing the students that classes will be starting shortly in five minutes. I gathered my mythology book and notebooks and headed towards my first class of the day, mythology.

The day by lunchtime had gone by fast and carefree. I had forgotten about the 'unusual' morning, but I had a dreadful gut feeling that something was still wrong or that something terrible was going to happen. I chattered with my friends at the lunch table, scarfed down my chicken wraps, and savored the chocolate milk. We soon finished our lunches and headed to the bathrooms to freshen up. Not long after going to the bathrooms, the bell rang ending our lunch hour. We all headed back to our lockers to gather our materials for our next class. My next class that I had was a study hall, which was on the first floor. As I entered the room, I realized I had forgotten some work to work on. I asked my study hall teacher, Mr. Stein, if I was allowed to get my other homework. He excused me and I left for my locker.

I arrived at my locker on the second floor. My dreadful feeling was confirmed with the sound of the intercom speakers turning on, a loud and rushed voice of one of the secretaries saying that there were intruders in the school and to go into a Code React, or Code Red, as the students called it. And a shotgun shot sounded in the background with screaming reverberating throughout the pristine halls. I stood still, looking up at the intercom speaker shocked. Then a gruff voice was heard, "Damn, I was hoping that this was going to go quietly, but oh well. Anyways, that was the first mishap. If everyone cooperates then no one else will die. If not… then more blood will be revealed."

The system was turned off. The school remained quiet. An eerie quiet. I stood there in the hallway; I was shocked as could be. I heard screaming from down stairs. I had to resist the instinct to go down and try to help or fight off the intruders but I knew I was outmatched; female teenager trained in martial arts against male bastards with guns. Those were bad odds, and odds that I didn't like at all. But a feeling overcame me; something telling me that the men were here for one person and one person alone. That person was me.

The intercom system hummed back to life as another announcement was made from the same guy as before, this time trying to sound nice and forgiving. He announced, "We will be coming room to room in search of a particular person, who will remain anonymous for those that wish to protect anyone. We know that he or she is here today for we were ever vigilant in surveillance of the area. We will leave two people in each room after we have done a thorough search. We will appreciate our cooperation and any rebellion will be dealt with swiftly. Thank you."

The humming died just after the cocking of guns and rattling of ammunition echoed through. These guys were serious about getting this person and there was no compromising with them to stop. I shook my head quickly and set my mind straight. I opened my locker quickly and grabbed my backpack and duffle bag, which had a few useful things in it, as silently as possible. I shut my locker quietly and stood for a second to hear out the still air. 'Nothing yet. It is going to take a while for them to get up here,' I thought to myself.

I checked the hallways one last time before I sneaked over into the girls' bathroom. I set my stuff down on the tile floor before taking a sign, which read "CLOSED FOR MAINTENANCE WORK", and hung it on the door outside before retreating back in, closing and locking myself in the bathroom. I went to my duffle bag and grabbed a spy microphone and speaker out of it. Okay, who carries around spy gear, you're probably asking? Well, I did because I liked to snoop around the school during the late hours of the night and look up certain things on people and prank them. A low life and sad life style, though useful at home with a distrusting mother and younger siblings.

I walked over to the door unlocked it and opened it slowly. I crouched down and used a mirror to check the halls. Still clear. I set the microphone at the top of the doorframe and ran the wire down the back of frame on the inside of the bathroom. I closed and locked the door and continued to run the wire back to my stuff and hooked it up to the speaker. I turned it on to high sensitivity to pick up the smallest of sounds and listened. Nothing so far. I was still in the clear.

I then sat, pulled out all the things I had that could help and pondered what to do with them. I sorted them out by electronics, drawing utensils, paper, food, metal objects, and miscellaneous.

'The guy said that there was going to be two people placed in each room after a clean sweep. There must also be two guards stationed at the bigger entrance doors and a single one at the one-door entrances. And so taking in the fact that this guy will want security in the empty rooms and rooms with one to three people he'll leave 1 guard with them and a guard in each the hallways,' I thought and took into consideration. I pulled out a notebook, pencil, eraser, and makers, and drew three basic layouts of the basement, first and second floor. I included all doors, stairs, and windows. I then counted everything. There were a total of 9 hallways, 20 classrooms, an auditorium, 4 bathrooms, 2 locker rooms, a cafeteria, 2 equipment rooms, 40 doors and about 50 windows. 'So that would mean that there are about 55 plus armed people here. That seems to be an over kill for wanting one person,' I calculated.

I sat in silence for again for the intruders. Still nothing. I picked up my cell phone that sat out before me in the electronic area and dialed for 911. I waited for the ringing tone but none came. All I got was a busy signal. I tried calling my home phone; still busy signal. I tried both of my grandparents, the pizza shop, my employer, and all of my friends' cells; still a busy signal. "This is not a normal take over of a school. Who uses a signal jammer, 55 plus armed men, and armored vehicles to find just one person," I mumbled. I set my cell back down and sighed heavily. I was frustrated. I was good at puzzles but this one made no sense what so ever. Suddenly my cell screen light up.

"A text?" I questioned taciturnly. I read it: 'R u ok?' It was from my friend Naomi. I was shocked; we couldn't call but we could text within the signal area? I was just about to text back when I stopped. It could be a trap. If they are looking for someone, the best way to say where they are is to use someone they know. Secondly, they could be tracking for the person if they reply back. It may seem that I was being too cautious but it was something that stuck with me after the martial art lessons, listening to my father's advice, and watching criminal shows. It was one can never be too cautious when one's life and their comrades life is at risk. You must relax and assess the situation, figure out the odds, the advantages and disadvantages, observe the geographical landscape, take in what knowledge you have of the enemy, know your limits, your strengths, your weaknesses, your trump cards, your knowledge of the surroundings, and your inventory. If at all possible, learn the same things of the enemy.

I sighed. This is one puzzle that was going to take time to crack. And time was something that was against me at the moment. I felt the raising panic that if I didn't act fast I was going to die or worse. But I calmed down; if I panic, freaked out, or lost my cool, I was not going to make it.

The speakers were picking up some sound from outside the bathroom. I sat and listened for a bit then I turned it off. I sat in the silence. I planned. I plotted. I prepared myself with the do-dads, gadgets, and a few others random supplies from my bag. Then I got up and turned the lights off to the bathroom. I turned my small flashlight on that I hand on me and walked back to my thinking spot and sat. I continued to sit and wait. I waited for them to make the first move. I turned the speakers back on and listened again. More sound and movement coming through the system. Voices, now with audible words, directing orders and commands. They were already up stairs now. Searching and securing the area. It would be soon and the adrenaline was already coursing through my veins. Soon. The fight would begin.

* * *

The English classroom was quite remarkable. A touch screen projector with broad. Several new computers with high level and advanced programs. This school, for being a private one, was very high end with technology. Alarm systems set with thermal, sound, and motion detectors. Even some lasers were set up in some places of the building. It was made so that no one could even hang around in the later hours of the night without setting one or all of the security systems off. It would have been impossible to it in had it not been for an extensive study, continuous watch, lots of premeditation, and planning of the building to get in. That is why the ringleader of the hostage take over, Andre Hall, had spent several months of diligent planning over the school. He wanted to make sure he could get what he had come for with little no or problems. He had back up plans for if things got too drastic.

I walked into the English room upon which one of Sierra's closest friends, Naomi Matthews, was located in. I looked over the classroom. Desks were pushed to the sides with students and teacher in the empty space in the center of room. I glanced at the students and then at the sheet of paper, which had a photo of Naomi on it. I looked over the students again and found her.

"Bring her up here," I demanded while pointing to the girl with short dark brown hair and honey eyes sitting towards the back of the group. One of my men in charge of the room, Nat, went over to the girl and nudged her to get up. She stood up shakily and walked over to me with Nat behind her.

"Y-yes sir?" The girl said nervously.

"Come with me," I replied.

"Yes, sir."

We exited the classroom and strolled into the hallway. We passed the group that was to secure the second floor. I nodded to them and signaled 5 more minutes before going up. We continued to walk down to the teachers lounge to sit and talk. Upon entering, I pulled out a chair for her and gestured her to sit down. She sat without a complaint. 'Good. One who knows her place,' I thought approvingly.

"Text, Sierra and ask her if she is okay… and when you're done let us know," I told Naomi. She was startled for a second then nodded in recognition of the order and brought out her cell phone and began texting. I nodded to Nat in the room, who was by the equipment we had, to get ready to track Sierra's respond to Naomi's text.

"Done," she answered quietly.

"Thanks and don't worry about anything. If everything goes well, everything that has happened will seem like one bad dream and not seem to have happened at all once we find your friend," I reassured her gently before turning to Nat and firmly telling him, "Nat, get ready to track it."

"Yes, boss, ready at the nanosecond Sierra responds to Naomi's text and it reaches her phone," Nat relayed.

"Good."

We sat and waited. Several minutes passed and no response. The group, that I signaled to wait 5 minutes, moved up stairs. More silence passed with the lounge clock ticking away the time. Still no response from Sierra to Naomi's text.

"Damn, she's good… better than I thought. She definitely knows what to do in a situation like this," I commented then smirked, "She probably has several things figured out. But what she doesn't know exactly what we want, why we want her, and what we have against her. We will have her."

"She'll fight," piped in Naomi.

"Hmm?" Nat questioned.

"She won't be taken without a fight. She'll fight to defend herself. Until she'd be free," Naomi stated gazing out a window in the lounge apparently remembering an experience.

"We want no harm to her… Maybe we can take you hostage and then she'll cooperate," Nat suggested. Naomi turned her gaze to him. Her eyes were slightly widened from shock but not as much that should've been. Her eyes regained their calm and timid gaze.

"That won't work," she chuckled quietly before continuing with, "That will only make her fight harder than before. She'd see herself and the hostage takers dead before they do anything to her friends or me."

'Damn, this makes everything a little harder. I don't want anything to happen to her. This may be our only shot at a worthy subject but it turns out that she'd fight the death to protect what she has,' I thought over in my mind. This was a high level game that I was playing with her. I knew she going to be a challenge, but this has turned out to be more than a challenge. It just turned into a time bomb. It wasn't going to be long before something was going to go wrong. A cornered animal is always the deadliest to fight against.


	3. Chapter 2: Captured

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto'. 'Naruto' belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I do own Sierra {Lark} Moore (Jinsai Risai {Jin /Ji /Ri} Maejirase), and her family the Luist Family (Sierra's adoptive family), and other friends.

***Note*** - Some vulgar language in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Captured**

* * *

They had already secured the main rooms that had the students in them. All they were doing now was checking and rechecking the areas. Not going in some places, such as the bathrooms and maintenance rooms. I was moving quietly in the bathroom. I went over to one of the air vent shafts in the bathroom and unscrewed it open. It came out quietly and without any trouble. I packed all the stuff that I wasn't going to use and put the random objects, which I did leave out, somewhere on my person. I set my gear in the vent and shut it but left it slightly ajar, using only one screw at the top to keep it in place. After I had finished I stalked over to the handicap bathroom stall, where another air vent was waiting. I unscrewed it and opened the grate. I took my shoes off and crouched down and shuffled into the vent. I brought my shoes and placed them farther down and turned around, shuffled back out of the vent to lock the door to the stall.

I sighed quietly and then proceeded to walk back towards the ventilation system, crouched down, shuffled in, and closed the entrance by screwing the inside with a screw on the top and bottom of the grate. As I finished, the bathroom door rattled and was pounded upon. I slipped on my heat sensor and night vision glasses and walked down the shaft quickly and silently. I was several feet down into the shaft when I heard the door crash down to the ground and footsteps shuffling into the bathroom. "They've finally come," I sighed before turning to the right and heading towards a hallway vent.

When I reached a vent facing a close-to-deserted hallway, there was only a guard in the hallway. I looked through the vent and saw no one else from where I was. I took out a dental mirror and put it through the bottom on the vent and rechecked the halls for anyone else. There were two guards in this hallway. I watched for a few more minutes. The commotion in the bathroom stopped. They swore and exited, while radioing into whoever was in charge that I had disappeared. The guards were sent to go secure the lower floors, which made my mission harder. The guards walked back and forth in the hallway; going from one end turning around and going back to the other. I pulled the mirror back in and stashed it away. I took out a small pocket laser, felt for the screws in the vent then cut them with the laser. Right before I cut the last screw at the top of the vent grate, I took a small wire and hooked it around one of the slots to prevent it from falling after the last screw was gone and revealing my position. I then sliced the last screw and waited for the guard to pass me. I had it timed down that they past each other close to the exact middle of the hallway.

As the guard past me, I lowered the grate, aimed my laser at his head, and switched it on and went down from his head to his heart with it. He stopped and fell to his knees before hitting the ground for an eternal rest. I moved quickly and went over to his dead body, crouched over it, and grabbed his silenced .45 Winchester Magnum pistol that was unlatched at his side. I turned on the balls of my feet, aimed at the other hallway guard's head and shot him in cold blood. He mimicked his fallen comrade to the stone cold floor. I searched the dead body that I was next to and found two magazines of the .45 rounds. I noticed that he was hooked up with a response radio system that I haven't seen before. I examined it quickly before I unhooked it all off of him and attached it to me. I got up and headed towards the other body but I stopped just before the classrooms doors and peaked around them to see if I could see anyone; they were all blacked-out. I eventually made it over to the other body and searched the corpse. I found a few more magazines also and the same radio, which I unhooked and stuffed into an open locker. A discovery that I made was that both of the guards carried tranquilizer dart guns with high potent doses of the tranquilizer darts and each had a various weapon; one had a SMG and the other an M-16.

I got up and made my way to the staircase that was at opposite end in the school compared to where the office was located. I had just moved past the guard that I shot first when the radio that I had burrowed crackled to life. I stopped. The ear piece that I was listening to relayed that there was no sign of the girl yet, who the girl that they were looking for was not mentioned but goose bumps crawled up my legs to my back; the gut feeling that the girl was me rose like bubbles in my stomach. I shuddered composing myself before continuing to the stairwell. I stopped yet again as I came to the corridor that ran perpendicular to the one I was in. I took my mirror out again, slide down against the wall and used the dental mirror to check around the corner. One guard was heading my way. I stood, up keeping the mirror out to keep an eye of the guard. I gripped the pistol in my hand harder and breathed in deeply; my heart was racing with fear and anxiety but it was not going to stop me from trying to do the right thing. The footsteps of the guard crept closer, though were still very quiet. I raised the weapon in hand to ear height. I waited until he came into the intersection. I pointed the gun at him as he turned around and fired once; leaving a hole in his head and blood spatter on the wall behind him. I checked my mirror and saw the other guard at the end of the hall. I moved from my position and started down the same hallway he was in. I aimed again and shot the guard twice. I shoved the mirror into my pocket while I walked over to his body, took his magazines, and disabled his radio also. I retraced my steps back to the other body and repeated the same process.

Once I finished checking the body, I proceeded to the flight of stairs I was after. As I got closer, voices rose from below.

"Damn. Are we even sure this chick the boss is after, is even at school today?" an irritated young male voice asked.

"Yes, she walked to school. That's why we were waiting in that fucking vehicle... for the Surveillance team to check to make sure she came to school," another male voice, older from the sound of it, replied.

"So, then where the hell is she? Huh? Did she leave the school without us knowing or noticing?"

"No. She didn't go anywhere. She hasn't left 'cause we would've known about it from the Surveillance team or the Hacker we have in the school's system."

"So, where is she then?

"If I knew I'd tell ya. But you've got to remember a few things here. One, she is the daughter of one of the best biological engineering scientists turned SEAL turned into government agent gone conspiracy theorist. Second, she lives at home with her mother who detests her, her three other siblings who are what they are… siblings. Thirdly, she is a high degree black belt with other marital arts training. She's gonna know how to fight and kill someone if there's no other choice."

"Why have your daughter get put through that? Especially the marital arts training?"

"Who knows? But one thing's for sure, to protect her friends and family and the information her father gave her."

"Information? For what?"

"To something that is not important for you to know. Otherwise, the boss would've told you."

"Thanks… for nothing."

They then chitchatted about random things that did nothing to help me. I crouched down and went slowly down the stairs. As I approached the first landing before it turned to the second flight of stairs, I stopped. I took my mirror out again and put it on the corner of the ground of the divider wall for the stairwell to see where the two men were. They were near the exit door standing poised with their guns in hand. The younger one was closer to where I was, while the older male was on the other side. I slide the mirror back into my pocket and retreated back to the top of the stairway; to over look the stairwell. I looked around to find something to bring one of the guys up. I found a full water bottle in the hallway, a bag of marbles inside someone's backpack, and a bag of sand.

I took a marble out of the bag and dropped it from above. It fell to the stairs below before bouncing down to where the guards where. One of them swore from the sudden break of silence. I continued drop another…and another… and another before stopping for a few seconds and then continuing the process all over again. I was about halfway done with the marble bag when I heard footsteps start moving. I stopped dropping the marbles and grabbed the water bottle. I took my dental mirror out and put it slightly over the edge to see who was coming; it was the younger guy coming up. I unscrewed the cup to the bottle and just when he reached the first step, I laid it on its side and let the water splash on to his head. The bottle slipped off the edge due to the displacement of weight, which also fell on his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" rang through the stairwell from the guard that I drenched with water.

His footsteps than sounded up the stairs in hopes of catching his attacker. I quickly moved to the locker area hiding behind one of the open doors. I crouched down and put a marble in one hand with the bag of sand, that I now had open, and the pistol in the other. The footsteps reached the top of the stairs. He didn't move for a few seconds, that's when I placed the marble on the ground and purposely rolled it into the open. I heard a satisfied huff with steps growing quieter but the sound of clothing being ruffled became louder. Eventually, the moving stopped. I glanced down at the bottom of the locker and saw boots. I readied myself for the attack.

Not even a split second later, the locker door swung wider. I looked up to stare down the barrel of a gun, while quickly noticing that the lock was on.

"Well, whadda we have here?" the guy inquired with a suggestive look.

I threw my right arm up to throw the sand in is eyes. The sand hit the target and he staggered backwards. I drew the Winchester up, aimed, and put lead in his head, needless to say. He fell down dead and I quickly disposed of the radio and grabbed the ammunition. Next part was to take out the guy below and undoubtedly the ones that was in the hallway and lobby areas.

I stood up and moved to the stairwell once again. I was going to start heading down when I heard, "Yo, Trent, what was it?" I froze. I heard steps coming up the stairs below.

"Hey, you hear me?" I got a hold on myself and walked down the rest of the stairs. As I came to rest on the platform the other guard showed up and was about to ask "Trent, what was it" again, but never got the chance to because he joined his comrade to the underworld; his blood and brain fragments spattered on the wall like ocean spray.

I picked up my pace. I had an uneasy feeling that time was dissipating more rapidly than I wanted. As soon, as I was on the first floor, I took out my dental mirror and checked around the corner below before I moved down the deserted hallway. No one was in the hallway. Moving down, I stopped before I approached the classroom doors to attempt to see anything or anyone. That was another no. I continued my way down to the lobby area, when the "borrowed" radio system turned on and voices from other radios started to speak.

"Hey boss, we have a minor problem," one raspy voice relayed.

"What is it?" answered the voice that had spoken through the intercom system a while ago. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place a name or face with it.

"Well, there are dead bodies up on second floor here."

"What? Who?"

"So far I've seen Lee, Nick, Steve, Jeff, and Trent so far. I'm going to check the rest of the west stairwell to see how Al's doing."

"Damn… And still no sign of her?"

"No sir."

"Very well… When you're done checking the stairwell, report back to me in person in the teacher's lounge, alright Sean."

"Yes sir. Oh, and sir?"

"Yes?"

"Also, on Lee's body the pistol and radio was missing. On the other bodies, the magazines for the pistol were gone also and the radio's where hidden nearby or dismantled."

"Fuck… Find out where she is! And NOW!"

The radio went dead. My heart was beating a thousand times a minute in my throat. I swallowed to calm down but couldn't help suppress the notion that hell was officially on earth, and this was just the beginning.

I then started in the direction of the lounge. As I strode into the wide openness of the lobby, I found two men at the doors. I didn't wait for them the see me. I pull the trigger once, twice, thrice, then twice after that. I aimed at the general torso and head area and saw them go down and it was good enough to me. Suddenly out of nowhere, one of the hallway guards came into open, saw me and yelled, "She's here!" before he went for a deep sleep.

I can't remember what I did next but I do recall taking out another two people before I reached the teacher's lounge. I entered and found Naomi in the room. I sighed and entered in more before I heard the cocking of a gun and the shutting of the lounge door. I froze on the spot.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," stated an irritatingly familiar, yet unknown voice, "We have finally caught the rare and elusive Sierra bug in our trapdoor web. Drop the gun or watch your friend die."

I glanced at Naomi, whose eyes were pleading against it. I pondered quickly but made my decision when a geeky crony cocked a gun at Naomi. I dropped my pistol, which clattered on the tile flooring. I exhaled my held breath, which I managed to somehow forget about for a brief moment.

"That's a good girl. Now, take a seat."

I walked slowly over to the offered chair and sat down. I folded my arms across my chest and huffed. I hated losing.

"Oh, you're such your father's daughter. Always hates losing at anything. Well, let me tell you something, Sierra, you win a few and you lose a few." I glared daggers at him now that I could see his face, which also looked familiar like his voice but I couldn't think of a name to go with him.

My face must've also had a quizzical expression on it because the guy grinned and huffed haughtily.

"The name's Andre, Andre Hall," he held out his hand as if to shake hands but I glared venomously at them. I knew who he was now; he had worked with my father for the government for a while, while they were both in the Department of Sciences and Engineering of Biology.

"Ouch, that's hurts deeply. I thought we were friends?"

"We were until a few years ago when me father advised me to be careful with snakes like you. I can see why now," I spat with an underlining message that one wrong thing said I was going make him regret it.

"Ah, your beloved father… he was quite the character. A quality you have seemed of picked up. He was very good at what he did; actually was the best. Do you know what we did in the labs?"

I was going to snap at him to get to the point of this endless tale but he seemed to be going in the direction of his point but he had other details that I'd want. And he was right. There are always details I wanted. Details to make sure I had the facts right. So, I humored him and replied, "Yes, you both work on engineering something that would help create the perfect solider or something along those lines."

"Correct, it was a gene to make a so called 'perfect assassin' or 'ultimate soldier'. It was a long a tedious process but we were able to make it. The difficulty was putting it into the body without it killing the host. See it was an aggressive strain of DNA. Something that in most experiment gone wrong movies would create either a super human or super monster in short.

"We didn't use a live subject for the testing but blood samples from various donors. We watched in dismay as several failed right away or accepted then died later on. But a few, especially one in particular survived. And this one also had several strange things that your father and I would have never predicted at all. It developed genes or traits of certain animals and traits that are inexplicable."

I listened intently at the information Andre gave freely. But my expression changed from interested to shock as realization dawned on me. It had been those several years ago that my father had taken blood samples from us as a family for something. This is why he was here; for me because my blood was the perfect match. Andre chuckled a bit.

"So, you've finally put the pieces together huh? And I haven't even finished the rest of the story. Anyways, we were both excited about it. We were both already making plans to see if this person would agree to the treatment for becoming the perfect weapon for the military. The down factor was when I looked at the sample name and found out it was you. I knew that at once your father found out, it wasn't going to happen. Then your father looked at the name and his face paled out. Who would've though that the perfect match would've been his eldest and most beloved child, Sierra Moore.

"As I predicted, he immediately said no. I tried to talk him back into it. But he persisted in saying no. When the top dogs asked what our results were, your father said it was a failure; I on the other hand said that it was a success and showed them the results. They were impressed but then your father said that it was only a particular one that was a success and then told them it was you and he wouldn't allow you to have anything to do with the military or politics until you could decide for yourself. They respected his wishes. I was furious. Our one shot at something great for our government, and he has the nerve to destroy it!

"He then left and went into a new field and I continued to work on it. Trying to find someone else that had the same result as yours. There were others that accepted the gene and lived but none of them had the same affect as yours. Your outcome intrigued me to no end. Eventually, the government cut me from the program and I went and continued to research on my own. I bought a facility and was sponsored by very generous donors that wanted a 'perfect weapon' to protect them. I gave them it, though it was never the one I considered to be the perfect one. So over the years I've planned on when to make my move and this is where the bounded has gotten me," he ended with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. This should be something that happened only in the science fictional realm; not the realm of reality and logical. This blew all logical out of the water.

"Now, that we have all that in front of us. It's time for us to leave," he said promptly with a devious grin.

I glanced at Naomi. She caught it and shook her head briefly without the two captors seeing. I nodded and mouthed to her, "To protect whether life or death." She shook her head more and mouthed back, "No!"

I slipped the knives that were hidden up my sleeves, breathed in deeply, and then got ready for the finally round; the boss level. Andre has his back turned to me along with his computer tech geek crony. I got up and ran up to the tech geek, who turned around as soon as the chair moved slightly. I slashed at his neck but he ducked and I caught his ear instead. I also caught part of Andre's leg. Naomi ducked under the table to avoid the fight. I jumped back as the geek threw a punch at my cheek; missing it.

Andre pulled out his Winchester and aimed it at me. I glared darkly at him. His geek grabbed handcuffs and approached me, but I wasn't going down without a fight. As soon as he got in range, I ducked and shoved the knife in my right hand into his stomach. A shot fired from the Winchester; flying past my face into the soda machine behind me as I killed the geek.

Blood spilled from the wounded geek's mouth as I moved forward pushing him backwards towards Andre. Another shot flew past me, but I kept moving. Once I was close enough, I released the used blade and ready the left handed one. The Winchester was pointed at me but I couldn't have cared less. Once I finished killing the head bastard, the rest of the tower would come falling down. I raised my last blade and brought it down on to the head honchos left shoulder; as I did so he shot into my right shoulder. The blade hit its target as the bullet made its target. Andre went down in pain; as I went flying backwards from the recoil of the shot and pain. I fell to the ground. Andre fell to his knees, dropped his gun and reaching with his right hand took out the blade; tossed it to the ground in reach of Naomi.

Naomi looked at me with a tearful expression. She had her mouth covered to prevent from crying out loud. As I watched her she looked at the blade then to me and then to Andre. I nodded slightly but stopped because of the pain. Andre grabbed his gun and got up from the floor. He strode over to a counter and grabbed a tranquilizer gun. Naomi reached for the discarded blade, crawled from her hiding place and ran to take another stab at Andre, but his tech friend foiled that plan. Instead of her stabbing Andre, she nailed his lowly pet, who stirred at the last possible moment and took the hit for his master. She nailed him in the chest. He fell down before her. Andre turned at around and pushed her down and that's where she stayed; frozen by fear and terror.

"Don't worry about your friend, Naomi," he lied with a slyness of a fox and snake put together, "She won't be gone long and she'll come back in better shape than she was before."

She looked at me with terrified eyes pleading for some miracle. A tear slide down my cheek, I mouthed to her, "Don't worry, just take care of yourself. Remember friends forever." I held up my left hand showing my pinky finger up. She nodded and repeated the same action. Andre focused his attention back on me and said, "How sweet." Before aiming the tranquilizer at my chest and firing. I made one last attempt and kicked him in the balls just as I was taken under by the drugs, just to get it through that I wasn't done yet; not by a long shot and as long as he held me captive he was going to be put through hell.

* * *

The ringleader shot Sierra with the dart gun thing, but she made one last attempt and nailed him in the balls before she moved no more. I wish I knew what it was so that I could take comfort that she wasn't dead. The leader went down for a bit before he got up and walked over to the counter to switch the darts in the gun.

"This is not as potent as Sierra's dose but is enough to knock you out for a few minutes; enough for us to get the hell out of here," he explained twirling the dart around in his hand, "It's a tranquilizer dart to put you to sleep, so no need to worry. And Sierra will be in good hands so just rest peacefully." With that said he loaded the dart into the gun and shot at my arm. I flinched and my arm reacted by moving quickly pulling it out and flinging it across the room.

My vision blurred and darkened as I collapsed on the ground and went into a deep slumber. My hearing remained active for a bit and I heard Andre call for back up. The next thing, there was footsteps and several things moving about. The next thing I knew everything went silent with the never-ending darkness.

* * *

I stood over Sierra as she glanced at her friend. I raised the tranquilizer gun and shot her in the opposite shoulder I shot her in. I smirked but then dropped down as she made a last attempt of harming me by kicking me in the balls. I grimaced and cursed under my breath. I knew from then on she was going to be the biggest pain in the ass to work with.

I got to my feet slowly and made my walk over to the counter to get another less potent dose of sleeping drugs for Sierra's friend, Naomi. I turned with the tranquilizer gun in hand and explained, "This is not as potent as Sierra's dose but is enough to knock you out for a few minutes; enough for us to get the hell out of here," I moved the gun around in my hand to ease my nerves, "It's a tranquilizer dart to put you to sleep, so no need to worry. And Sierra will be in good hands so just rest peacefully."

I aimed at her left arm and fired. As soon as it hit her arm, her right arm slung around, grabbed the dart, and flung it across the room. She struggled to stay up but she eventually fell over and went to sleep.

I grabbed my walkie-talkie radio and told everyone to get ready to leave in fifteen minutes tops. I then instructed three of my men, Jason, Alec, and Sid, to get their asses in the lounge to help me pack the equipment and secure Sierra. I ordered that the dead bodies to be put in body bags and put in the back of van number six to be disposed of properly later. Last but not least, I told my men it put their gas masks on and make sure that the windows, in the room they were in were closed before they set off the sleep gas in the classroom.

I sighed and moved to the counter to grab the emergency aid kit to fix Sierra's wounds. As I moved over to her, Jason, Alec, and Sid showed up. I instructed Jason to put the computer equipment away quickly for time was of the essence. I told Alec to take Naomi back to the English room and Sid was to help me load Sierra onto the stretcher to get her into the armored truck. With my orders given out they went to work. Sid helped me first dress Sierra's wound before we did anything. The blood flow was flowing from the wound slowly, which I was relieved by. I was worried when I shot her that it might not have been coagulated enough and would cause too much blood loss, but it just proves my theory even more that she was the best subject for the experiment.

Once Sierra's wound was properly addressed, Sid brought a stretcher over and helped slide her onto to make loading her on the truck easier. I glanced at my watch and took note that five minutes had past and that we still had time. But I was pushing to get over with this before time was up. I radioed to everyone for an updated and everyone except two groups was done gassing the students and teachers. I was beyond relived; my plan was going perfectly so far, minus the fiasco with Sierra but that was a noted forewarned problem. Jason finished packing the computers and Alec had returned from delivering Naomi and was helping him load the technology onto van number three. Once they finished they took Nat's body and laid it in a body bag to be taken to van number six. I glanced around the room once they left with the body and was pleased with the clean up. There was almost no evidence of us being here except for the pool of blood on the tile flooring.

I turned to Sid, who was waiting for the unsaid order to move Sierra. I glanced at her where she was sleeping; on the cot peacefully. I nodded and then him and I bent down, took hold of the stretcher ends and carried it out of the lounge. We walked down to the lobby and continued down through the hallway to the hallway doors where the armored vehicle was moved to not arouse suspicion. As we past through the hallway I caught glimpses of blood pools from my dead men, whom Sierra, I had no doubt of, took care of swiftly. I sighed and turned my attention to the two of my men, Leo and Clay, waited by the doors to let us out, as we approached they opened the doors and we past by with ease. Then right before we came to the rear end of the vehicle, they appeared and opened the back hatch doors for us. We loaded Sierra with care into the secured area and hooked her up with an intravenous for blood and fluids. We closed the hatch doors and I then called to everyone through the walkie-talkie radio system to pack up, get out, and move out. My men responded back to confirm the order.

I looked out into the forest that stood behind me. The forest was getting darker as clouds rolled in across the sky; rain was on the way. Rain to wash away the old and reveal the new. The birds quieted down and the winds picked up a bit. The storm was only the beginning it seemed to this journey. I just hoped that all went well and that my master would finally give me what I have desire longer then this girl's blood.


	4. Well

Cause we all love hearing this news.

But I'm going to be re-writing "Darkest Blood, Purest Heart" and "Earth's Forgotten Angel" because they need to be redone. Where I was going with both of them at the time was in the mind of a teenager who didn't want to seem powerless and just wanted to write and angst a bit. And as I've reread them – I shudder now. One story had a "Mary-Sue" character as someone pointed out and the other had character overload in the beginning that would've died in the next chapter or two… yeah not my brightest idea. ^^T So, I'll be redoing them for that purpose and hope to get something out for you guys soon.

Love, hate, complain – not gonna care here but wanted to let you guys and gals now.

Lark


End file.
